A Samurai's Past
by Shaman-Dancer
Summary: Amidamaru has been having flashbacks of a girl 10 years younger than himself (when he died that is)... He feels that if he finds her his past wouldn't be so cloudy. but will he? and if he does will she remember him? please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!  
  
Notice: The girl in this story is not from Shaman King. She is just a made up character to suit the part.  
  
Me: hello... I uhh... this story ain't that good compared to everyone else's. The Florida FCAT taught me how to write like this. Sighs... this is my first story on here so please read and review. I'm still learning honorifics so please don't flame me.  
  
Key:

"......." Talk

_uh what was I doing? _Thoughts  
  
Beginning of Flashback  
  
End of Flashback  
  
{.....} Mind's voice...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-= Chapter 1 Amidamaru's Flashback  
  
"Amidamaru! Hey, buddy? Where are you?" A boy called out.  
  
"I am right here, Lord Yoh." A ghost appeared behind the boy.  
  
"Anna want's me to get something from the store. You wanna come?"  
  
"If that is fine with you." The samurai ghost followed his partner and waited patiently while Yoh put on his sandals.  
  
"If we wanna get back before it gets too dark to see, we have to cut through Monument Hill." Yoh said stopping in front of the gate. "Let's go!"  
  
Yoh jumped over the gate. Amidamaru floated behind.  
  
{Leave me alone!!}  
  
It sounded like a five-year-old child.  
  
Amidamaru stopped. "Yoh, did you hear that?"  
  
"Heard what?" Yoh turned to face his partner. Amidamaru shook his head. _Must've been the wind... _He tried to let it go as that, but could not.

{Please don't hurt him!}  
  
The same voice... only much older.  
  
Yoh looked at Amidamaru's face, trying to determine what was up. Amidamaru just stared past him.  
  
"Hey, Amidamaru? You alright?" Yoh was getting worried.  
  
Amidamaru sighed. "Yes, but I don't know what's with me."  
  
They started to walk again and not much later Amidamaru heard the voice again.  
  
{LEAVE HIM ALONE!!}  
  
This time Amidamaru spun around, hoping to see who was talking... but no one was there. Amidamaru sighed and they went back to the house.

"What was that about anyway, Amidamaru? I mean, back at Monument Hill?" Yoh asked while setting down the bag. "I've never seen you like that."  
  
"I do not know what happened, but it felt like something was missing until that voice..."  
  
Yoh looked puzzled. "A voice?"  
  
"It sounded like a little girl. Then the same girl only older..." Amidamaru turned to look at the door. "I just hope it wasn't a real person in danger."  
  
"Yeah... Well, let's get some sleep. I have school tomorrow..." Yoh yawned and went to his bedroom. Amidamaru stayed where he was and looked at the moon through the window.

_"Amidamaru. Could you go and get some more firewood? We're running low." said a 15 year old Mosuke.  
  
"I'll be back." The young Amidamaru answered and headed out.  
  
Amidamaru picked up a few good-sized branches. "Well, Mosuke never picks up enough so I should be used to-"  
  
He was cut short. A scream that filled the forest had done so, making the crows awake and fly off. He dropped the stash of wood and ran to see what happened.  
  
"Leave me alone!" A five-year-old girl yelled out to some men... "Samurai..." Amidamaru thought. He looked at the girl. She had long dark brown hair with golden highlights that was pulled into two pigtails. Her eyes were a sapphire blue with a little green, and her skin was pure white that glowed whenever the moonlight touched it.  
  
The little girl stood her ground. "Leave me alone! You already killed my parents! Isn't that enough?"  
  
Amidamaru watched behind a tree wondering whether to get involved or not.  
  
"C'mon. You actually think you can stand up to us?" one of the samurai said laughing a little. He nodded and two of the five came forth, their swords drawn.  
  
The girl backed up a little and tripped on a root. The samurai charged at her. She got up as fast as she could, but the samurai's sword caught her arm and it started to bleed. She held her arm. The other samurai slapped her with the blade. The girl fell down yet again, but didn't stir like she had done before.  
  
Amidamaru had enough. He wasn't about to let these people hurt an innocent child.  
  
The biggest of the five came to finish the job, but he never reached his target. Amidamaru had thrown a branch at the guy's head, knocking him out. The other four turned to see who did it.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone else?" Amidamaru said while tossing a rock up and catching it. "Samurai don't hurt children... you should know that."  
  
The leader pulled out his sword. "So you want to die to?"  
  
Amidamaru pulled out his own. "I'm afraid you'll be the ones who'll be leaving!"  
  
He quickly knocked them out. "I hope you've learned your lesson." Amidamaru stood above them, frowning.  
  
He turned to the still knocked out girl. "I guess I can't leave her here..." and with that he picked her up and went back to Mosuke. _

_  
  
_Amidamaru snapped out of it. He was still looking at the moon. Who was that girl? Amidamaru tried to think of her name, but failed.  
  
{Amidamaru-san? You alright?} The ghost samurai had enough. He was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Amidamaru checked on Yoh who was asleep.  
  
"I'm going to Monument Hill, Lord Yoh... do not think I abandoned you, for I shall return." He said quietly. Then started off to Monument Hill.  
  
I hope you liked this. More to come soon! R&R please!


	2. The shaded figure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman king: I only own copies of the book. ==  
  
Me: Hey...uhhh.... Sorry it took so long... I just got a job cleaning and my schooling (not to mention moving...)gets in the way. Uhhum... I hope you enjoy this chapter... (To tell the truth, I haven't given this story much thought... I'll try though!) Amidamaru: Watching me type .......... Me: Turns to him What's up? Amidamaru:.... .... ... ... Amidamaru: O.o backs away from the Computer Me: puts picture of him on desktop. It's you! == Amidamaru: I.I Glares at the screen 0.0............. How'd I get there? Me:.... I'll explain later....  
  
Key:  
  
"....ummm..." Talk  
  
uhhh... Thoughts  
  
Beginning of Flashback  
  
End of Flashback  
  
{uhhh...} Minds voice.  
  
=============================================================== The night was cool and damp. The moon shone brightly overhead. Amidamaru knew where he had to go, and how to get there... he just wasn't sure why.  
  
{Amidamaru-san! No!!} That voice ran through his mind again as he approached Monument Hill. Who does that voice belong to? That was the only question he has asked himself since he left Yoh's house.  
  
Amidamaru came to the gate of his old haunting grounds. He stalled and began to worry. Is this just a trick? Is this a trap to tear me away from Yoh?  
  
He shook his head to rid of those thoughts. No one can tear Yoh and I apart... We're a team.  
  
Amidamaru advanced into the graveyard... the voice returned once again as he crossed the bridge to his gravesite. {A-a-Amidamaru...N-no... you can't leave me here!}  
  
The moon was full and very few stars shone... He looked up at the silver moon and tried to recall what happened after he saved that girl.  
  
  
  
"Mosuke! Mosuke!! Come quick!!"  
  
Mosuke looked up from the stew he was brewing. He was quite surprised when he saw Amidamaru carrying a young girl. Amidamaru had pulled his hair tie out and tied it around the little girl's arm to keep it from bleeding.  
  
"Mosuke!! I need your help!" Amidamaru yelled, out of breath from running so far. He slowed down as he approached his friend. Mosuke got up and ran over to Amidamaru.  
  
"Amidamaru! What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't be worried about me, be worried about her." Amidamaru handed the girl to Mosuke. "Some samurai were going to kill her, so I stepped in. She got hurt pretty bad, though."  
  
Mosuke touched her arm. "She's lost a lot of blood, and she feels more dead than alive... but if I am correct... if we keep her warm, she might survive. Lay out some blankets near the fire, Amidamaru."  
  
Amidamaru did and Mosuke laid the limp girl on them. He put another blanket over her.  
  
"I'm going to get some firewood. If I let you go and get some... we might end up with another girl." Mosuke laughed. "You watch over her, okay Amidamaru?"  
  
Amidamaru nodded and turned his attention towards the life-less child. Mosuke hurried off.  
  
Amidamaru watched over her for awhile. Mosuke hadn't returned from his wood gathering yet. Amidamaru looked into the flames of the fire. They were starting to die, just like the girl. His hopes began to sink. The movement of the blankets caught his eye.  
  
"Where am I?" a little voice called out.  
  
Amidamaru turned and looked at her. The little girl had sat up and was staring at him with curious eyes.  
  
Amidamaru told her how he saved her and told her his name.  
  
"My name's Tealeaf! I'm five! I used to live around here until those people came and burned the village..." She looked towards the forest. "They burned it down... and killed all the people there... Everyone except me."  
  
Amidamaru saw a tear form in her eyes. Tealeaf looked at him.  
  
"You must be an angel. Mommy always said that they always appear when people need them the most." She smiled the tears still in her eyes.  
  
Mosuke came out of the forest carrying a large amount of wood. Amidamaru went to help him. Tealeaf watched them and tried to help but Amidamaru said not to.  
  
"You just need to rest." Mosuke advised.  
  
When Tealeaf looked at him curiously Mosuke quickly introduced himself. She smiled.  
  
Some twigs snapped behind him.  
  
Amidamaru spun around to see a shaded figure. He got ready to pull out his swords.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
The figure just stood there.  
  
"I said to show yourself." He yelled at it again. His swords drawn.  
  
A flashback came.  
  
(This takes place nine years after Amidamaru saved Tealeaf. Amidamaru is 24, Mosuke is 28, and Tealeaf is 14. Amidamaru taught Tealeaf how to use a sword and she's still in training.)  
  
"Our master will see you three now..." a servant came in and motioned them to come.  
  
The three friends got up and followed the servant. The other samurai stared at them with hate, but did not attack. Tealeaf moved closer to Amidamaru's side, gripping the sword Mosuke had made to give the Lord to her chest, not wanting to drop it and not wanting the other samurai to steal it.  
  
"Don't worry, Tealeaf. The samurai will not attack." Amidamaru calmly whispered to her. Tealeaf felt better.  
  
They approached the Lord. Amidamaru and Mosuke knelt before him and Tealeaf quickly copied them, the sword still in her grip.  
  
"We have come to seek a lord to serve." Mosuke begun. "We have our goals...I to become the perfect sword smith..."  
  
"And I to be the perfect samurai." Amidamaru finished.  
  
The Lord looked at Tealeaf. "And who is this?"  
  
Tealeaf straightened up as he pointed to her. She couldn't speak because she was so scared.  
  
"Well??" The Lord raised his eyebrow waiting for a reply.  
  
"She is my apprentice...she's a skilled samurai like me, but she still has a lot to learn." Amidamaru spoke. Tealeaf sighed of relief and took the sword up to the Lord.  
  
"That sword was made by me." Mosuke told him.  
  
The lord looked at it bewildered.  
  
"I have a passion for swords as well... why don't you all work for me?"  
  
Amidamaru, Mosuke both said they would be honored. Then got up, bowed once more and turned to leave with the servant. Tealeaf watched for a moment then bowed and ran after them. The Lord watched her do so... To Be Continued. ===================================================== Me: Explaining to Amidamaru how a computer works Amidamaru: ????????????? Obviously not getting a word I'm saying Me: Gives up haaa... I hope you liked this chapter.... Please tell me how it sounds.. and Ideas for the next chapt...... I'm Brain dead right now...R&R please! 


End file.
